Ruler of Messiah
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: Chrono and the others were having their normal activities at Card Capital 2 until a cardfight with a world-class fighter changed the whole game of Vanguard... Now, Aichi, Kai and their new friends have to find the enemy before they capture Aichi... Will they be able to do it together? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is a new story based on season 5 and basically, I'm missing some Aichi and Kai action, so this story might be more towards them but don't worry, the season 5 characters will still be there! I really hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Chrono and the others are spending time in Card Capital 2 as usual.

" Hey, look at this. Looks like they are still winning all over the world." Shion said

" Let us see." Tokoha said

He passed his Fica to the two as they looked at it.

" 'Dream tag team has dominated the Circuit again! Top world-class fighters Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendou has grasped victory again!'... Again?" Chrono ask

" You don't know about them?! They are top world-class fighters!" Tokoha said

" Top... world-class fighters? Like Kamui-san?" Chrono ask

" Wrong! World-class means that they travel around the world to fight opponents and win, getting them on the big news." Kamui said

" They're on a completely different level than Kamui-san." Shion said

" That's right!" Kamui said

He took a look at the news and read through it.

" Heh... It's been such a long time... I wonder if other than this good news, they have some other good news." Kamui said

" Now that I think about it... They were in Team Q4 with Kamui-san and Misaki-san, right?" Tokoha ask

" Seriously?!" Chrono exclaimed

" If you want good news then... This." Shion said

He passed his Fica to Kamui as he grinned.

" What? I'm not invited? What kind of friend don't tell other friends such good news?!" Kamui said

" Let me see." Misaki said

She took a look at the news as well.

" So secretive... Even the news got the news so quickly... Maybe we'll know when they come back." Misaki said

" Agreed!"

" What is it? Let me see too." Chrono said

He took the Fica and looked at the news.

" They allow this, huh? What good luck..." Chrono said

" You're right. Actually, they're the best couple that people wished that it could happen sooner or later." Tokoha said

" Right..."

" Anyway, now that we've finished looking at this. We should look for some quests to complete." Shion said

" Great idea." Tokoha said

" Okay..."

They looked at the quest board as Chrono searched through some quests.

" Look! This looks like a good quest!" Tokoha said

" You're right... 'I want to test out my new deck. Please fight me.'" Chrono read

" Let me see..." Kamui said

His eyes suddenly widened as he quickly stopped Chrono from accepting the quest.

" You're kidding..." Kamui said

" What's wrong, Kamui-san?" Chrono ask

" Chrono... Whatever you do... Don't accept this one... Choose another quest..." Kamui said

" Why?"

" Just do it!" Kamui said

" A-Alright..."

Chrono chose another quest that had the same request as he placed his Fica on the panel to accept it.

" Then we'll be going now, Kamui-san." Chrono said

" Yeah. Good luck! I'll be waiting back here!" Kamui said

The three ran out of the shop as Kamui went to find the quest again.

" Misaki-san! Come over here!" Kamui called

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" T-This... Is impossible, right...?" Kamui ask

Misaki's eyes widened at the quest screen as well.

" Kamui... Block this quest from the board right now! We can't let anyone risk it! Maybe it's a lie but... Not many of us knows this and they will never make this as a joke either... Block it before anyone accepts it!" Misaki said

" Got it!"

Kamui typed in some data before the quest was completely blocked.

" That's done... Why...? Why is it back...? Isn't it... Supposed to be broken into pieces inside us already...?" Kamui said

" No... Maybe... It's an entity that has been brought back by some other evil entity... A replica of it... If it really exists here then... We can't let anyone challenge him... So that the world won't be at risk again..." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

~ Two hours later~

Chrono and the others came back from the quest as Kamui greeted them.

" Yo, everyone! How's the quest?" Kamui ask

" He was just testing out the deck. I guess it was a good fight." Chrono said

" I see."

" Let's fight each other now." Shion said

" Okay!"

The door suddenly slid open as it revealed two figures.

" Hello!"

" You're..." Kamui exclaimed

" We're back." The boy said

" Brother Aichi!"

Kamui pounced on him, causing him to fall over.

" K-K-Kamui-kun... Y-You're heavy..." Aichi said

" Ah... I'm sorry..." Kamui said

He got up and helped Aichi up as well.

" Yo. Nice to see you too, Kai." Kamui said

" Hmph."

" Same guy as always..." Kamui said

" It's been some time. Nice to see you guys again." Misaki said

" It's nice too see you too, Misaki-san!" Aichi said

" So... How are you two doing?" Misaki ask

" Judging by that on your fingers says everything! Why weren't we invited?!" Kamui ask

Aichi blushed while Kai turned away.

" Well... You see..." Aichi said

" Quit talking about us. What about you two?" Kai ask

" T-That's none of your business!" Kamui said while blushing

" I'm sure you and Miwa are getting along well, I suppose. Right, Tokura?" Kai ask

" Whatever." Misaki replied while blushing

" So... Who are these three?" Aichi ask

" Oh, let me introduce them to you guys. He's Chrono Shindou, and he's Shion Kiba and lastly, she's Tokoha Anjou." Kamui introduced

" Hello!"

" Hello. I'm Aichi Sendou and he's Toshiki Kai." Aichi introuced

" Hmph."

" You should try to be a little friendlier to strangers, Toshiki-kun." Aichi said

" Hey." Kai greeted

_" Brother's totally controlling Kai..."_ Kamui thought while chuckling softly

" Chrono Shindou-kun, huh? I heard from Kamui-kun that you have a mysterious deck. Could I take a look at it?" Aichi ask

" Sure..."

He passed his deck to Aichi as he looked through it.

" Wow... It's really a deck I've never seen before... Gear Chronicle... Huh? Chronojet Dragon..." Aichi said

" D-Don't mention that! I know that that guy has the same name as me!" Chrono said, blushing

" I think it's nice. To have a card that has the same name as you..." Aichi said

" But some people teases me for that... You're different." Chrono said

" I think things differently than others. You have some great cards in your deck... This would be a good deck to fight against." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

That was when he noticed something peeking behind Aichi's shoulder before ducking down. He looked around to see if he was hallucinating, but he wasn't. It seems that the others around him could see that thing, except for Aichi.

" Hey, Shindou-kun. Can I fight you?" Aichi ask

" Me?" Chrono ask

" Yeah! I want to see what kind of skills this clan have! So do you want to fight?" Aichi ask

" Sure!"

" Hold on. I'll get my deck out." Aichi said

He searched his deck case and pockets.

" Huh...? Where did my deck go? I was sure I put it inside here..." Aichi said

" Aichi. Don't move." Kai said

Kai took the familiar deck from behind Aichi's back and placed it on his hand.

" Here." Kai said

" Oh! Where did you find it?!" Aichi ask

" It was behind you." Kai replied

" I-I see..."

They proceeded to the fight table and placed their Fica.

" You can choose the field if you want." Aichi said

" No... I think you can choose..." Chrono said

" Okay."

He chose the nation as he looked through the playing field.

" How about this? This is a holy shrine. They say that the shrine holds a sort of legend in it. Is it alright with you?" Aichi ask

" Wow... I've never went to that nation before so I didn't know about this shrine..." Chrono said

" Me neither." Shion said

" I didn't know about it either..." Tokoha said

" Are you ready?" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Gunner Gear Dracokid!"

" White Knight Guardian, Neo!"

" Messiah...? What kind of clan is that?" Chrono ask

" You can find out while fighting." Aichi replied

" Fine then. Draw. I ride Maser Gear Dragon! Gunner Gear moves back. Turn end." Chrono declared

" Draw. I ride Holy Water Guardian, Lil! Neo moves back. With a boost from Neo, Lil attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Drive check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check. Nothing either." Chrono declared

" Turn end."

" Draw! Ride! Smoke Gear Dragon! Here I come! My Vanguard attacks!" Chrono declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. Critical trigger! I give everything to my Vanguard!" Chrono declared

" Damage check. Second check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Turn end!"

" Weird... He would usually use Royal Paladin..." Shion said

" You mean this?" Kai ask

He held up Aichi's Royal Paladin deck.

" I'm holding it for him." Kai said

" But Royal Paladin is his main deck... He wouldn't change so suddenly, right?" Kamui ask

" You're right." Misaki said

" That's..." Kai said

" What is it?" Kamui ask

" Nothing..." Kai replied

" Stand and draw. I ride Daylight Guardian, Dawn! I call... Keeper of the Gate, Mark and Lucky Bell! Mark attacks first!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Dawn attacks! Drive check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check. None here either." Chrono declared

" Lucky Bell attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" But I didn't expect that... I thought..." Misaki said

" You're right... Messiah... Those memories from that time keeps coming back..." Kamui said

" You know that clan?" Tokoha ask

" Not much... We just know about it before..." Misaki replied

" I see..."

" Stand and draw! I ride... Chronojet Dragon! I call Gear Turtle and Pulverising Arm! Gear Turtle attacks Lucky Bell!" Chrono declared

" No guard."

" Now I've got rid of one of your intercepts!" Chrono said

Gear Turtle suddenly glowed and went to the drop zone.

" What?!"

" That's why he's called Lucky Bell. Once you get rid of him, the unit that attacked him will be sent to the drop zone as well." Aichi said

" Talk about lucky..." Tokoha said

" Shut up! Whatever! My Vanguard attacks!" Chrono declared

" Guard."

" Twin drive... Second check! No trigger... Pulverizing Arm attacks then!" Chrono declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" I stand and draw. The awakening of the legend draws near... The main Guardian enters the field! I ride... Guardian of the Messiah, Relix! I use his skill! Counterblast! I superior call two of my comrades to the field! Lucky Bell and Holy Water Guardian, Lil!" Aichi declared

" Darn it!" Chrono exclaimed

" Lucky Bell attacks Pulverising Arm first!" Aichi declared

" No guard..."

" Next, Relix attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" He wasted some of his cards again..." Tokoha said

" Twin drive check... Second check... Critical trigger. I give all effects to Mark. With a boost from Lil, Mark attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard..."

" Since the attack went through, Lil's skill activates. If the attack that she boosted hits, the unit behind the attacked unit gets retired." Aichi declared

" What?!"

Gunner Gear Dracokid was sent to the drop zone.

" Turn end. What are you going to do? I've gotten rid of your comrades." Aichi said

" I don't need comrades! Watch me! I'm gonna beat you this turn!" Chrono said

" He's getting fired up for no reason. Figures." Kai said

" Generation Zone: Release! Now, show me the world I truly desire! Stride Generation!" Chrono declared

He slammed the card from the G-Zone face up.

" Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon!" Chrono declared

" He's got it out." Shion said

_" But... Something doesn't feel right here..." _Kai thought

He looked over to Aichi as his eyes widened. Aichi's eyes glowed of a familiar power.

" Aichi, don't!" Kai shouted

Their surroundings started to change as they immediately recognized something familiar.

" The units! They're all..." Shion exclaimed

" ... Right in front of us..." Tokoha exclaimed

" This is just like that fight system I used before!" Chrono exclaimed

He tried to touch the unit and he could feel the unit itself.

" The one that I used was a hologram... But this is... Real..." Chrono exclaimed

" They're not holograms?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Kai! You know something! What did Aichi do?!" Misaki ask

" This place is... manifested by his new Psyqualia... This is what I had always called... Reality Image..." Kai said

" Reality Image?! What do you mean?!" Kamui ask

" Right now... we're really standing on Cray itself..." Kai said

" What?!"

" Whatever! Chronos Command Dragon attacks!" Chrono declared

" Perfect guard."

" Triple check... Second check... Third check... No trigger..." Chrono declared

" Now it's Aichi's turn..." Kai said

" Stand and draw. Generation Zone: Release! Stride Generation! Shine through the darkness of confusion, great light of truth! Harmonics Messiah!" Aichi declared

" You're kidding!" Kamui exclaimed

" What is this...?!" Chrono exclaimed

" Harmonics Messiah attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard..."

" Triple check... Second check. Critical trigger! I give all effects to Harmonics Messiah! Third check... No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check... No trigger..." Chrono declared

The Reality Image started to disappear along with the units as Chrono kept his cards.

" Hey, that was a great fight." Chrono said

" Yes..."

Aichi stumbled backwards as Chrono quickly ran towards him. Kai hurriedly ran over to Aichi and caught him before he fell to the ground.

" Aichi! Aichi!"

" What happened?" Misaki ask

" I'm sorry. We need to go back now." Kai said, carrying Aichi on his back

" Kai! You better explain or we won't let you go back!" Kamui said

" It's not safe for Aichi right now! I need to go back before they come!" Kai said

" Before who comes?" Shion ask

" Save the questions for later! I need to get Aichi back home right now!" Kai said

" Then we'll follow!" Chrono said

" Alright..."

They ran out of the shop, leaving Shin alone to mend the shop.

" Hey, Kai! Your apartment is the other way!" Kamui said

" Let's just say we've sold that one and bought another one!" Kai said

" So are we arriving soon?!" Misaki ask

" We're here!" Kai said

They saw a house in front of them as Kai opened the lock and they ran into the house.

" Lock the door. I'm going to bring Aichi up to our room. In the meantime, try to seat somewhere away from the windows." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai rushed up the stairs and opened the door to their room. He placed Aichi down on the bed and locked the windows and shut the curtains. He tucked Aichi in before rushing back down the steps.

" Sorry I took so long. Guardian Circle System!" Kai shouted

A stand suddenly appeared near the table where Kamui and the others were sitting at as Kai walked over to it and placed a card on it.

" Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon! Perfect guard!" Kai declared

A shield activated around the house as Kai turned to another stand that appeared beside him.

" Guys. Go and hide somewhere right now. Make sure nothing can see you." Kai said

" Why?! You haven't explained anything!" Kamui said

" I'll explain everything later. Hurry up! If you don't, we'll be in trouble!" Kai said

" G-Got it..."

They hid in cupboards as Kai ran up to the room to check on Aichi after making sure the others were hidden properly. He opened the door and saw Aichi awake.

" Toshiki-kun..."

" It's okay, Aichi. We're safe here." Kai assured

" I did it again, didn't I? What should we do, Toshiki-kun? At this rate..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. I won't let them take you away. No matter how dangerous it is, I will always protect you." Kai assured

A shadow zoomed past the curtain as Kai got Aichi below the window so that the shadow couldn't spot their own shadows.

" Toshiki-kun..."

" I've already set up a perfect guard. It won't be able to come in here." Kai said

They heard a roar as the ground suddenly shook. Kai held onto the shaking Aichi as the ground continued to shake until it stopped. The unknown shadow flew away as Kai checked a screen before heaving a sigh of relief.

" It's going back again. But the shield will stay put for now... You can rest assured now, Aichi. I'll go downstairs to tell the others about this. For now, you should keep resting. If you need me, I'll be in the living room." Kai said

Aichi nodded shakily as Kai carried him to the bed and tucked him in. After making sure he was asleep, Kai went down the stairs and headed to where the others were.

" You guys can come out now." Kai said

Kamui and the others came out of their hiding spots as they sat down on the sofa in the living room. Kai locked the glass door and closed the curtains after looking out of the sliding glass door. He then moved to the other windows around the house, he locked the windows and closed the curtains as well.

" What's going on, Kai? What was that just now?" Kamui ask

" That's... That thing that attacked this house is a unit... and it's sent here to capture Aichi..." Kai said

" Why would it do that?! In the first place, how and why is this happening?!" Chrono ask

" It all started after Aichi had went to Europe with me after graduating... We promised to fight together in the different Circuits around the world... But... Something unexpected had happened..." Kai explained

" We saw it too, Kai. Why? Why is Harmonics Messiah back?" Misaki ask

" That field that Aichi picked... It was where Harmonics Messiah was summoned..." Kai said

" That shrine?!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Of course, only the one who summoned Harmonics Messiah to this world would know the location of the shrine and have access to it... Remember? During the Messiah Scramble, the main reason why we were all called there to fight..." Kai said

" To summon Harmonics Messiah and save Cray's units from being deleted by the Deletors..." Kamui said

" I remember... You said Aichi was the one who summoned it... But I thought it had gone back to the shrine after that..." Misaki said

" No... I'm guessing that it felt Aichi's strong aura and his trust in his comrades that it had decided to stay by his side until it was the right time to reveal itself to him... Like just now, when it was popping out behind his back... It has a mind of its own and it follows Aichi around a lot." Kai explained

" But what does it have to do with Aichi and the unit just now?" Misaki ask

" Because of all that, Harmonics Messiah started to create units of its own in the shrine, making them into a single deck. It was doing it for Aichi. After it started to stick close to Aichi, it has been giving Aichi its own powers and letting him develop unknown powers. Like the Reality Image for example... And because of that, his Psyqualia changed into a more powerful Psyqualia, probably even more powerful than Takuto's, who gave him Psyqualia in the first place." Kai said

" Then... Brother Aichi doesn't know anything?" Kamui ask

" Yeah. He only knew when I told him about it... We thought it was probably normal for his powers to be uncontrollable and left it be. However... An organization somehow have a technology that could detect his powers. At their discovery of Aichi's powers, they researched on us and found out about the Messiah Scramble. Then... I don't know how but they managed to bring some of the Link Joker units back here on Earth... Once they did that, they started to go after Aichi using those units. After our first encounter with them, Aichi started to develop a fear of using his newly discovered powers since the organization can only detect him if he uses his powers. We kept travelling all over the world in order to avoid all those people, beating different fighters. Eventually, we came back here with all the prize money from the Circuits all over the world and used the money to buy this house. The extra money was used to build the equipments that you saw just now." Kai explained

" So, you can see whether the enemy is coming or not?" Shion ask

" Yeah. The device that I used just now was enhanced by Aichi's new power. There are more around this house and they can be activated. That's why we chose this place, where not much people come or live here." Kai said

" But it's dangerous too." Misaki said

" I know but we needed to keep the city out of danger as well. We were lucky we made it back in time too. The unit had arrived just after I had put the shield up." Kai said

" Then why is that organization after him?" Chrono ask

" I told you just now. The chosen one of Harmonics Messiah is the only one who knows where the shrine is. Plus, Aichi's already been chosen as the shrine's ruler. Harmonics Messiah's decision had caused confusion for us." Kai said

" I'm sure the shrine holds tremendous power. That's why they're after Brother." Kamui said

" That's right. But..." Kai said

He pressed a button as a glass case elevated up.

" What's that?" Chrono ask

" As long as they don't get their hands on this, Aichi won't be able to lead them to the shrine. That's because this headpiece can tap into more of Aichi's powers and give him the location of the shrine. We haven't tried it yet, so it's hard to say. But since Harmonics Messiah is the one who gave it, we had to keep it safe from them so that they won't be able to use Aichi." Kai said

" Then you're saying that his powers are already equal to the shrine?" Misaki ask

" Not exactly. His powers might even exceed what the shrine holds, that's why the organization was after him. All they needed to do is to get Aichi into the shrine, put him on the throne and harness his powers for their own use." Kai said

" Who's the leader?" Kamui ask

" We don't know yet. However, I might have a suspicion that it has something to do with the Vanguard Association." Kai replied

" Seriously?!"

" You saw it, didn't you? That quest and the name..." Kai said

" You mean... The leader is in the Association?!" Shion exclaimed

" Probably. Maybe some of the organization's members are inside it too... They're using the quest board to their benefit... At this rate, those people who don't know about him will be..." Kai said

" Then... He's real?! There can't be two of you! How did they bring him back?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Link Joker. They made a replica power of it using the fragment of the Seed. Although it's weak, it will spread with every defeated fighters around the world. At the rate of things, we might even go back to three years ago..." Kai said

" No way... There's no way! We just got Brother back! What if the same thing happens again?! Won't we all be back to square one?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Calm down, Kamui." Misaki said

" You're right... I don't want it to happen again either. That's why I want to protect Aichi and make sure nothing happens to him!" Kai said

" We'll join in too." Misaki said

" You're right... It's time for Team Q4 to come back again!" Kamui said

" I don't know what was that about. But I think I'll join. The fate of the world is at stakek right?" Chrono ask

" But..."

" We'll be fine! Please let us help!" Tokoha said

" Me too!" Shion said

" Everyone... Alright! But there's one thing I need to warn you about... Don't accept any quests from that Reversed 'R' mark..." Kamui warned

" Yes!"

" I'm going up for awhile. If you want, you guys can stay here for a night. We have extra rooms here." Kai sad

" You're right. It's safer with the shield put up too." Misaki said

" Yeah."

Kai went up the stairs to the room as he walked over to the bed. Aichi woke up after Kai had sat on the bed.

" Toshiki-kun... Is it gone?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. The shield will still be up until tomorrow, just in case." Kai replied

" Alright... What about the others?" Aichi ask

" They'll be staying over tonight. But are you alright now? Feeling any better?" Kai ask

" Yes... Toshiki-kun. Maybe... We should consider staying at Cray instead... It's safer that way and we won't endanger many people..." Aichi said

" I know that Blaster Blade mentioned it before but we don't even know Cray so well, how are we going to stay there? We can't be escorted every single day with guards around us." Kai said

" You're right... And the shrine is around there too... Only I could located the shrine using the Fica..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. We'll figure out a way. Besides, we have some friends to help us too. We will beat that organization and we will protect you, Aichi. Don't be afraid." Kai said

" But I'm the cause and I'm endangering everyone who are trying their best to help me..." Aichi said

" You're not. Nobody's blaming you. It's the fault of that organization. We will get to the bottom of this, don't worry." Kai said

" Yeah..."

There were some ringing as Kai pressed a button and a screen came down.

" I saw that unit passing by just now. Is Aichi-kun safe?" The person ask

" Yeah. We were able to get back in time. How are things going at your side?" Kai ask

" No progress. We tried following that unit before, but it disappears into a Vanguard Circle soon after." The person replied

" That organization is good at hiding..." Kai said

" Yeah. But we are getting some progress here, if there's any problem, don't hesitate to call us." The person said

" Yeah. Thank you." Kai said

" No problem. Aichi-kun, don't blame yourself too much. You'll put too much stress on your body. As it is right now, we can't help you directly but please try to keep it together. We're all in this together, right?" The person ask

" You're right... Thank you..." Aichi thanked

" Then we're leaving him in your hands, Kai. Until next time!" The person said

" Yeah."

The screen turned off and went back up.

" It's already night... You should go make dinner for the others." Aichi said

" I doubt so. They looked so tired that I figured they would be knocked out immediately the minute they hit the pillows." Kai said

" You're right..." Aichi said, sweat dropping

" Then, we should really go to sleep now." Kai said

" You sleep. I've slept enough already." Aichi said

" No. You still need your rest. Besides, I think you'll hate to know what's outside. Sometimes, I heard the units flying around the house, trying to come in." Kai said

" Really?"

" Yeah. I don't want you getting scared so you should try to sleep a little more..." Kai said

" Alright..."

He turned off the lights and laid down beside Kai.

" You don't have to worry about a single thing. I promised that I would protect you when I proposed to you and I will keep to my promise." Kai said

" Yeah... I remember that... Good night, Toshiki-kun..." Aichi said

" Good night, Aichi." Kai said

Both fell asleep as the night deepens.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this chapter! Who do you guys think the enemy is?! Find out in the upcoming chapters! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is a new chapter! What are they going to do after discovering Aichi's secret?! Let's find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

Kamui and the others woke up a little later than usual. After going to the bathroom, they went down the steps to smell something good.

" That smells good!" Tokoha said

" You're right." Shion said

They entered the dining room and saw the breakfast laid on the table.

" Wow! That looks delicious!" Kamui said

" Oh. Is everyone awake? Breakfast is ready, so eat up." Aichi said

" Okay!"

" What about you two?" Misaki ask

" Toshiki-kun's still sleeping so I'm going to wait for him to wake up." Aichi said

" Oh, I see... But are you sure?" Kamui ask

" Yes. Go on and eat up." Aichi said

" Kai taught you how to make this?" Misaki ask

" Yes. It can't be... You guys are still..." Aichi said

" Sorry... The last time we cooked together at the camp, it was still difficult for you..." Misaki said, sweat dropping

" Don't get suspicious... I'm really good at this now..." Aichi said, sweat dropping

" I guess... Let's dig in then..." Kamui said

" Okay..."

They started eating as Aichi suddenly went into the kitchen again.

" Brother! This is delicious! Huh? Brother?" Kamui ask

" Sorry. I need to go out for a bit. I forgot to buy something. I'll be back soon." Aichi said

He took off his apron and ran towards the door to put on his shoes.

" But what about the danger outside? You can't go alone." Misaki said

" I'll be back soon, don't worry. Besides, someone is guarding me at least." Aichi said

" Huh?"

Aichi put on his cap and ran out of the door as two balls of light followed behind.

" I... guess he's right..." Chrono said

" Yeah..."

They continued to eat as time passes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aichi had just finished shopping as raindrops started to fall.<p>

" Rain?"

The rain started to turn heavy as he started to run back to the house. Along the way, the rain started to pour even heavier as he found a shelter to stay under.

" Oh no... The others are going to be worried about me if I don't go back home soon..." Aichi said, checking his watch

He thought of running in the rain back to the house again when someone approached him.

" Do you need help?" The man ask

" Oh, no thanks! I'm just waiting for the rain to stop." Aichi said

" I'll take you back then. My umbrella's big after all." The man said

" No thank you. I'll just keep waiting." Aichi said

" I see..."

He took out a cloth and dropped his umbrella before walking to Aichi and pressing the cloth on his nose. Aichi was surprised and dropped his grocery bag as he started to struggle.

" It's no use struggling." The man said

The cloth was pressed harder as Aichi's consciousness started to fade.

_" Toshiki... kun..."_ Aichi thought

His arms dropped to his side as he fainted. The cloth was removed as the man carried Achi on his back while carrying the umbrella on his other hand. He started walking in the rain while smirking. The two balls of lights that followed Aichi appeared from behind a wall. The two started to form a plan as one followed the man with Aichi and the other light floated back with the groceries and the hat that Aichi had dropped during his struggling, floating behind it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kai had woken up and he ran down the steps as he saw the others sitting on the sofa...<p>

" Where's Aichi?!" Kai ask

" He... went out for shopping some time ago..." Misaki said

" For how long?!" Kai ask

" Adding now, about an hour. I guess he's under a shelter right now, since the rain is so heavy outside right now." Tokoha said

" What?!"

He stared at the door as it suddenly opened and a grocery bag fell to the ground with a hat immediately after they entered.

" What is this?!" Kamui ask

" This is... The hat that Aichi uses whenever he goes out!" Kai exclaimed

" What?!"

" But what's it doing here?!" Chrono exclaimed

The light floated into the house in a desperate mode as the others got surprised.

" Hey! Calm down! What happened to Aichi?!" Kai ask

The light tried to point out to something as Kai realized something.

" You're... Harmonics Messiah!" Kai exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" You know where Aichi is?!" Kai ask

The light seem to nod.

" I got it! Lead us there!" Kai said

" Wait, Kai! How do you know it's true?!" Kamui ask

" Harmonics Messiah can always detect where Aichi is! As long as we follow it, we'll know who and where he has taken Aichi to!" Kai said

" Alright then!"

They put on their shoes and carried the umbrellas as they followed the light to Aichi.

* * *

><p>At that time, Aichi woke up to hear the sound of raindrops on a window.<p>

_" Where am I...?"_ Aichi thought

He suddenly felt his wrists being restrained as he looked down to see his wrists wrapped by black ring. His mouth was also sealed by a black ring. He started to struggle as the door opened.

" You're awake." A voice said

He turned his head towards the door to see a familiar figure.

_" Toshiki... No... Reversed Kai..."_ Aichi thought

" It seems you know who I am. Yes, I am Reversed Kai. But..." Reversed Kai said

He started playing with Aichi's blue locks as he moved backwards from the touch, but Reversed Kai pulled him back by putting his hand on Aichi's back. Aichi started to squirm around to get out of his grip but Reversed Kai's grip was too strong.

" Don't struggle. Now you can't get out... I know it's uncomfortable right now, but don't worry. Once the car gets here, we'll be able to get out of this rainy weather and back to headquarters, where you'll be even more comortable than here." Reversed Kai said

Aichi seemed to say something before Reversed Kai snapped his fingers and the black ring around his mouth disappeared.

" I won't go with you! Whatever your organization is planning, Toshiki-kun and the others will save me before you guys take me away!" Aichi said

" But it's too late... The car should be here soon." Reversed Kai said

A car pulled over at the door as Reversed Kai smirked.

" It's time." Reversed Kai said

He carried Aichi up as he squirmed even fiercer.

" No! Let me go! No!" Aichi screamed

Reversed Kai got on the car as the car's engine started again. But... The car's engine suddenly stopped.

" What happened?" Reversed Kai ask

" I don't know... I'll try again..." The driver replied

Aichi got out of Reversed Kai's grip and unlocked the door before getting out of the car.

" Get back here!" Reversed Kai shouted

Aichi ran out as Reversed Kai also followed him. Aichi suddenly spotted Kai as he also spotted Aichi and ran towards him.

" Aichi!"

" Toshiki-kun!"

Aichi was suddenly snatched up by Reversed Kai as the others stopped.

" Aichi!"

" It's useless. Without Gaillard by your side, you guys can't defeat me." Reversed Kai said

" Yeah, you're right. Gaillard has been the one who's been helping us this whole time, but... I'm not going to let you take Aichi this time!" Kai said

" You made that quest to Reverse people when they lose! You're playing unfair here!" Kamui said

" So what? I just needed to gather an army to capture Aichi but it was so simple because of this heavy rain. But... I guess now I know that you were the one who blocked our quest." Reversed Kai said

" Our? As expected... You have other people working in the Association at your side..." Misaki said

" That's not all. You've yet to meet the others." Reversed Kai said

" The others?"

In the middle of the conversation, Aichi had thought of a plan. He immediately bit Reversed Kai's arm that was on his neck and kicked backwards in between Reversed Kai's legs. The excruciating pain shot up as he accidentally let Aichi go. Kai ran over to Aichi and took him further from Reversed Kai.

" I guess my self defence class actually works." Kai said

" Yeah. I thought about it while you guys were talking." Aichi said

_" Although... It really is painful when he kicks... Who knew his legs have that much strength..." _Kai thought

Kai moved his hands to the black ring on Aichi's wrists and broke it.

" That looks really painful..." Chrono said

" Ah! Hurry up! We need to take this chance and run!" Tokoha said

" R-Right!"

They started to run away while Reversed Kai was still recovering from the pain.

" G-Get back here!" Reversed Kai shouted

They continued to dash off into the distance as they quickly ran back to their destination.

" We're here!" Kai said

They ran into the house as Kai locked the door again.

" We're safe again... What were you thinking, Aichi?!" Kai ask

" I forgot to buy some ingredients for lunch and dinner yesterday and I ran out... I didn't expect the heavy rain. Sorry..." Aichi apologized

" It's fine. We should go dry up before we catch a cold." Kai said

" Okay..."

They went into the bathrooms to dry up and change their clothes. Aichi was the first one who finished doing all that and he prepared to make lunch. The groceries that were brought back were inside the kitchen and he started to prepare the ingredients.

" Luckily, everything that I bought weren't damaged..." Aichi said

The two balls of light appeared.

" Thank you very much, you two. You informed the others when I was kidnapped, Harmonics Messiah. And you were the one who stopped the engine so that I could escape, right, Blaster Blade?" Aichi ask

The two light danced around him as he smiled.

" Now then... I should prepare some lunch for everyone." Aichi said

He started to cook the meal as Kai came out of the showers at that time as well.

" Aichi. What are you doing?" Kai ask

" I'm cooking lunch for everyone. I'm sure you're hungry too, since you didn't get to eat breakfast because of me..." Aichi said

" Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Kai said

" But I..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Aichi suddenly collapsed.

" Aichi?! Aichi, what's wrong?!" Kai exclaimed

" Toshiki... kun..." Aichi muttered weakly

Kai placed his hand on Aichi's forehead as he felt the heat coming from it.

" You're burning up... You must've been exposed to the cold weather for too long..." Kai said

" What's wrong, Kai?!" Kamui exclaimed

They ran into the kitchen.

" Brother Aichi!"

" What happened, Kai?!" Misaki ask

" I guess he was drenched in the rain for too long... He's having a high fever. I'll get him back up to our room." Kai said

" We'll get some cold water to cool him down then!" Kamui said

" Alright."

Kai carried Aichi up to their room and placed him on the bed as he tucked him in.

" Go on and rest. You need it. Leave making lunch for everyone to me." Kai said

" I'm sorry... I'm just creating trouble..." Aichi muttered

" You're not. Now just sleep. Leave everything else to me. Don't worry about it. We're all safe in here." Kai assured

" But what if they find a way to come in here? I don't want to put everyone in danger..." Aichi said

" A perfect guard can never be destroyed. Don't worry. I'll set up more defences just in case if you still feel insecure, okay?" Kai ask

" Alright..."

" Now go to sleep. Don't think too much of it and focus on recovering. I'll bring up your meal later." Kai said

Aichi nodded and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he fell asleep as the door opened.

" Kai. Here's the water and cloth." Misaki said

" Thanks. Just leave it there." Kai said

" I'll make lunch then. You stay here and take care of him. I'll call you down when it's ready." Misaki said

" Alright. Thank you, Tokura." Kai thanked

" No problem. We are friends after all." Misaki said

" Yeah."

Misaki stood up and left the room as Kai took the cloth and soaked it in the cold water before wringing it and placing it on Aichi's forehead. He took another cloth and wiped Aichi's sweat away before planting a light kiss on his cheek.

_" I will protect you, Aichi... To make sure nothing happens to you like last time ever again..." _Kai thought

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Reversed Kai had entered a building... Feeling irritated about the situation that happened, he was in a really bad mood...<p>

" Kai. You've never been in such a bad mood before. Aichi escaped a few times already, so you should be used to it by now." A voice said

" Shut it. You have no right to speak." Reversed Kai said

" Of course, I know why! He was totally pulverised by Aichi Sendou and he let him run away just when the chance was right in front of him!" Another voice said

" I didn't allow you to speak either." Reversed Kai said

" Well, everyone makes mistakes. Too bad we don't have the full army with us, or Aichi would've been so easy to snatch up then." The first voice said

" That real Kai has already put up a perfect guard around their house. Our units are not able to get into it. Perfect guards are impossible to destroy." Reversed Kai said

" Well, you're right about that. We need to form another plan soon or he'll be disappointed." The second voice said

" Yeah."

" But... Compared to the real you, you're totally shorter and smaller than him." Reversed Kai said

" Hey! He was Reversed at this age! And when he brought me back, I'm like this! I grow up slower now!" The second voice exclaimed

" Come on. Calm down now. I told you guys to form a plan already." The first voice said

" Fine then!"

" Hmph."

" Well... Let's do this when you two make up and calm down then..." The first voice said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kai was still taking care of Aichi when the door opened again.<p>

" Kai. I have your meal and Aichi's meal here. Eat up. I found some medicine for Aichi too." Misaki said

" Right. Thanks, Tokura." Kai said

" No problem. I'll go down now." Misaki said

" Yeah. Thanks again." Kai thanked

Misaki nodded and placed the tray down before exiting the room. Kai took Aichi's food first and woke him up.

" Toshiki-kun..." Aichi said

" Here. Tokura made some porridge for you so eat up." Kai said

He helped Aichi to sit up and started feeding him his food. However, only half the bowl was eaten as Kai sighed and set the bowl down. He took the medicine and water before letting Aichi drink it down.

" Don't worry. Go back to sleep and rest. I'll be right here beside you." Kai said

" Okay..."

He laid Aichi down again as he closed his eyes and slept while Kai started to eat his own lunch. After finishing his lunch, he set his cutlery down and changed Aichi's wet cloth.

" Toshiki-kun... Toshiki-kun..." Aichi muttered

" I'm here. What's wrong?" Kai ask

" Toshiki-kun... Toshiki-kun..." Aichi muttered again

_" He must be having a hard time..."_ Kai thought

He wiped Aichi's sweat away again before planting another light kiss on his cheek.

" Don't worry, I'm here." Kai assured

Aichi calmed down a little after Kai held his hand.

" Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you... I will definitely protect you!" Kai said

_" I promise you with our ring that I will protect you no matter what it takes, Aichi..."_ Kai thought

Aichi started to rouse from his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes and turned to Kai.

" Toshiki-kun... I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" What is it? Why are you apologizing?" Kai ask

" I'm being a burden to everyone... Because of me, I got so many people involved..." Aichi said

" Why are you saying this again? Don't worry, you're not. Nobody is saying that." Kai said

" But I can't take it... I'm scared that they might really... There's too much to think about... I can't do this anymore..." Aichi said

" Aichi, we will resolve all this and we will overcome this together. Now don't give up hope and keep going strong. That's the person you are, Aichi." Kai said

" Toshiki-kun... Yeah... I will do it... I will keep going strong for everyone's sake..." Aichi said

" Good. That's the Aichi I know. Now stop thinking of all that and rest." Kai said

" Yeah... By the way, Toshiki-kun... Are you going to go there tomorrow?" Aichi ask

" I don't know... I can't think of what that Chief might be doing but... I think I should go visit there just in case." Kai said

" I'll go too... I'm sure I'll recover by tomorrow, and then we can go there together." Aichi said

" Sure. So make sure you recover quickly and then we can go together." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai stayed beside Aichi and waited for him to sleep. When he confirmed that Aichi had fallen asleep, he took the tray of food down to wash in the sink. After that, he went to the living room to see the others all there.

" Hey, Kai. How's Brother doing?" Kamui ask

" He's fine now. All he needs is rest." Kai replied

" So, what are you going to do now?" Misaki ask

" Well... I was talking to Aichi just now... We decided that we should go to the 'Dragon Empire Branch' to explore for awhile." Kai said

" I see... It's a good thing to do..." Kamui said

" If I go back there..." Chrono sighed

" You're right..." Kamui said

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" No! Nothing's up! Except... The Branch Chief keeps going off and... Whatever..." Kamui sighed

" I see..."

" Well, if you decide to go there then we're fine with it. I want to visit my brother too anyway..." Tokoha said

" Okay. Now that it's decided. We should get dinner ready and then get a good night rest." Kai said

" Okay!"

And so, the preparation for dinner started as it was finally made. After eating their dinner, they played a little while of Vanguard before going to sleep.

~ The next day~

They got up as Kai checked on Aichi. Aichi was feeling much better after taking the medicine and had just recovered some of his strength back.

" You sure you want to go?" Kai ask

" Why? Is it because you're worried about other men wooing me like last time?" Aichi ask

" That and you've just recovered, so I don't really think you should go." Kai said

" But I still want to. Don't worry, I'm not going to cardfight. I assure you that." Aichi said

" Okay then. Get ready and we'll go off after breakfast." Kai said

" Okay!"

Aichi went to the bathroom while Kai prepared breakfast. After preparing breakfast, he checked all the items that Aichi needed, since he was still recovering and packed them in a bag.

" Oh, looks delicious!" Kamui said

" Looks like you're feeling better, Aichi." Misaki said

" Yeah. Thanks for yesterday, Misaki-san." Aichi said

" No problem."

" Thanks for the food!"

They started eating their breakfast. After that, they packed their own stuff and headed out.

" But why are you so curious to look at the 'Dragon Empire Branch'?" Kamui ask

" Stuff. Besides, I haven't been there for a long time." Kai replied

" I see..."

They arrived at the Branch as they entered it.

" Wow... There's a lot of people as usual..." Kamui said

" Is that why you two are dressed like that?" Misaki ask

" Of course. Lately, people can spot us immediately with just a blink of an eye." Kai said

" It's better with disguises than being mobbed by a group of fans." Aichi said

" I didn't think about that... Darn it..." Kamui said

" Yeah. You do look unrecognizable with that disguise." Chrono said

" And more like a disguise for a couple." Kamui said

" N-Nothing like that!" Aichi said

Kamui suddenly turned his back and saw someone familiar.

" Ah! It's Mamoru!" Kamui said

Mamoru walked over to them.

" It's nice to see you again, Kamui-san." Mamoru said

" Me too." Kamui said

" So... Who are these two?" Mamoru ask

" Ah... They're in disguise right now. Let me introduce to you. This is Brother Aichi and Kai." Kamui introduced

" The world class fighters, Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai?! I'm really happy to meet you guys!" Mamoru said

" No problem." Aichi said

" Where's the Branch Chief?" Kai ask

" That's... He ran off to somewhere again..." Mamoru replied

" Again?"

" The last time we came here, he was also missing in action too..." Kamui said

" Why?" Kai ask

" He was dressed as a Vangarou and he kept asking me for a fight since he was curious about my deck..." Chrono said

" Is that so?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

Unknown to them, Aichi had been talking to a Vangarou and weren't listening to them.

" Fight me, young lady! Fight me!" It said

" Young lady...?" Aichi said

_" It must be because of these fake glasses and hat... Jeez... I knew I should've picked a more boyish one..." _Aichi thought

" So, let's fight!" It said again

" I got it... I got it..." Aichi said

_" Huh? He sounds familiar somehow..."_ Aichi thought

" Yay! Let's go!" It said

" Okay, I got it... But... I need to tell the others..." Aichi said

" Don't worry! Mamoru can take care of them!" It said

" Ah! Wait a minute!" Aichi exclaimed

He was being pulled up the steps as the others turned behind at his exclamation.

" Aichi?!"

" That's... Vangarou!" Kamui exclaimed

" Branch Chief! I know you're inside that Vangarou! Come down here right now!" Mamoru shouted

Vangarou seemed to flinch as Aichi blinked at the realization.

" Branch... Chief...?" Aichi said

" I-I'm not! Ah! Everyone! There's Mamoru Anjou!" It shouted

" Not this again!" Mamoru exclaimed

A few kids ran over to his side as it was the usual. Asking for autographs or pictures. Kamui got affected too. While Kai just stood further away from them, just so he couldn't be recognized.

" This is one of the reasons why I hate being famous." Kai said

" Me too." Misaki said

" Besides... That Vangarou will face my wrath once I find him and take Aichi back!" Kai said

" While they're still busy, let's try to find them then." Misaki suggested

" Right, let's go!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

The five ran up the stairs, leaving Kamui and Mamoru to entertain the kids.

" Hey! Wait for me!" Kamui shouted

" That Branch Chief will definitely get it from me this time!" Mamoru said

Kai and the others went up a few floors before reaching the top floor.

" So where do we go from here?" Chrono ask

" Here." Kai said

He pushed open a secret door that led to a slide.

" We're going down." Kai said

" How do you know this place?" Shion ask

" Easy. Because I'm the one who planned it all out and gave it to the Association. Come on, leave the questions for later and let's go." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

They slid down the long slide as they arrived at their destination.

" Legion! Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

" B-B-Blaster Blade?!" Branch Chief exclaimed

" Sorry but... I'm not a young lady like you expected." Aichi said, taking off his glasses and hat

" Y-Y-You're...!" Branch Chief exclaimed

" Branch Chief..." Kai said

" T-T-That voice is...!" Branch Chief exclaimed

He slowly turned behind to see dark clouds and a crimson fiery aura.

" What did you think you were doing with my wife back there?!" Kai ask

" I-I-I'm sorry, Branch Master! I didn't mean it! I didn't know it was him!" Branch Chief said

" Branch Master?!"

" Stop this fight and get back to work before I settle you by myself! Do you understand me?! If you do, then get to work right now!" Kai scolded, his aura flaring even stronger

" Y-Y-Yes!"

The fight was stopped immediately as Branch Chief ran back to his office.

" Mamoru. Branch Chief is going back to the office. Contact me if he's gone again." Kai said after calling Mamoru

" Yes. Thank you very much, Branch Master Kai-san. You saved us a lot of trouble looking for him." Mamoru said

" No problem."

He hung up his phone as Aichi went beside him after getting his deck back.

" You know, I was having fun fighting him. You could've let us finish the fight." Aichi said

" No way. That guy can't keep having the habit of doing that whenever I'm not around." Kai said

" Okay, okay."

They went back to the main floor after putting on their disguises again.

" So, what's with the Branch Master thing? I never heard of it." Chrono said

" A Branch Master is the one that controls this whole branch and his level is higher than a Branch Chief. He is an even stronger fighter than the Branch Chief and they were actually the ones who designed their respective branches." Kamui explained

" Why didn't we hear about it?" Tokoha ask

" It should be written on your Fica... Here, I'll show you." Misaki said

Tokoha passed her Fica to Misaki as she started typing in something.

" Okay. Here. These are the nation branches in the area of Japan. I've set it to let you see the Branch Masters when you tap on one of the nations." Misaki said

Tokoha tapped on the Dragon Empire Branch and no doubt, Kai's picture came up.

" It's true..." Chrono said

" What about the United Sanctuary?" Shion ask

" Oh yeah. That's where your clan came from. Let's see..." Tokoha said

She tapped on the United Sanctuary Branch and Aichi's picture came up.

" Huh? Huh?!"

" Are you serious?!" Chrono exclaimed

" Well... We were chosen by the association two years ago when we were still battling in the different Circuits." Kai explained

" That's the time when you still don't know about Brother's powers?" Kamui ask

" Not exactly. It's the time when we were ignoring Aichi's powers. However, after we joined the association, that was when the chaos all happened." Kai explained

" That's why you're suspecting the association, right?" Misaki ask

" Yeah."

" Well, since we're done checking out the place, let's go back now." Chrono said

" Agreed. I'm getting hungry..." Tokoha said

" Then let's go grab some lunch. I know a good place to eat around here." Kamui said

" Okay!"

They went to grab lunch at a cafe as they started chatting about different Vanguard stuff.

" There's going to be an event at the United Sanctuary Branch tomorrow. I'll be heading back there for it too. I'm sure Toshiki-kun will follow too, but what about you guys?" Aichi ask

" Sure! But what's the event about though?" Kamui ask

" It's a quiz, obstacle course and cardfight event. You have to be paired up with someone though." Aichi explained

" A tag team event?" Misaki ask

" That's right. This event is about teamwork. Each team will go through different obstacles and challenges, but the most important thing is teamwork between you and your partner. The quizzes will be given accordingly and both partner has to answer the quizzes. And the top three teams gets to challenge three of our top fighting tag teams." Aichi explained

" And I might say that both of you are in one of the teams, right?" Chrono ask

" Yeah."

" Alright! I'll get my revenge for our previous fight!" Chrono said

" I'll be waiting then." Aichi said

" But who's going to be your partner?" Kai ask

" I'll be his partner." Shion replied

" Kiba!"

" It's better than nothing. Controlling this guy is only possible for me anyway." Shion said

" You're right. I'll tell my friend now and we'll join as a group too." Tokoha said

" Good. We look forward to it. Kamui-kun and Misaki-san can be the commentators." Aichi said

" Of course!"

" Tokura. You can bring that idiot if you'd like to." Kai said

" Sure. He is excited to see you after all." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" Then it's decided! We're going to the United Sanctuary Branch tomorrow!" Kamui said

" Yeah!"

Soon, it was the next day as they prepared everything that they needed as they set off to the United Sanctuary Branch. Miwa met up with them at the entrance.

" So... That's... The branch?" Chrono ask

" It's... Huge!" Tokoha exclaimed

" It really is a castle... And... There's so many people..." Shion exclaimed

" Will you be alright, Chrono? I mean, even if you don't like to go there, you should've done so, then you wouldn't be in this much pain like last time." Kamui said

" Y-Yeah..." Chrono replied before wincing again

" See what we mean by go before it hurts even more? I don't get you." Misaki sighed

" I kinda understand how you feel, kid." Miwa said

" Who are you?" Tokoha ask

" I'm Miwa Taishi and I'm her boyfriend." Miwa said

" Shut up." Misaki said

" Y-Yes..."

" Don't keep talking. The event's gonna start soon, so we gotta sign up before it's too late." Kamui said

" Yeah."

They went into the branch as they registered for the event and waited for the event to start.

" Everyone!"

They turned their heads to see Aichi and Kai walking towards them.

" Brother Aichi!"

" I'm glad you guys could make it! Oh, is this your friend, Tokoha-san?" Aichi ask

" Yes! Let me introduce to you, her name is Kumi Okazaki." Tokoha introduced

" Hello, Kumi-san! I'm Aichi Sendou. And this is Toshiki Kai." Aichi said

" Wow! I'm seeing the famous world class fighters! Isn't it exciting, Tokoha-chan?!" Kumi ask

" Yeah!"

" Aichi-san!"

They turned to see a turquoise haired boy and black haired girl running towards them.

" Gaillard-kun! Ratie! Is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" We're getting ready for the event, Aichi-san! Don't keep running off like that!" Gaillard said

" Yeah! Everyone's going to keep looking for you if you go missing!" Ratie said

" Okay, I got it. We'll be going back soon." Aichi said

" Am I too late to join?" A voice ask

They turned to see two people, a purple haired man and a butler. Kai immediately went in front of Aichi.

" You're...!" Kamui exclaimed

" Why are you back here?" Misaki ask

" Why can't I? It's an event, isn't it?" The man ask

" It's an event where you're not supposed to be invited! Raul Sera!" Kai said

" Why? I'm a fighter too." Sera said

" I hope that whatever you're planning, you're going to fail in that! We still haven't forgiven you for that betrayal!" Gaillard said

" Not to mention, you might be an enemy! We won't let you win this event!" Ratie said

" Relax. I'm just here to watch. I have no intention of joining. I was just joking about joining in, since I'm not invited." Sera shrugged

" You better be!" Miwa said

" I can assure that. Don't worry, I'll assure that by telling your Branch Master." Sera said

" Don't even think about it!" Kamui said

" Oh my. You've become fiercer, Kamui Katsuragi. However... You're still that short boy from the past." Sera said

" What?! How dare you, Sera!" Kamui shouted

" Be quiet." Sera said

" You...!"

" Enough! No use talking to someone like him. Let's just prepare for the event. Let's go, Aichi-san." Gaillard said

The four walked off as Sera and Morris did the same.

" What was that all about?" Chrono ask

" Don't know..."

" Anyway, let's put that tension aside and have some fun at the event, 'kay?" Miwa ask

" Yeah!"

They wore their number tags as the instructions were given.

" Here's the first game! Three legs match! Each pair will have to tie a ribbon on their ankles and climb up these stairs to answer a quiz! Go through the correct door in order to go onto the next game!" The announcer said

" Sounds difficult for you..." Shion said

Chrono winced from the pain again...

" Darn it! This isn't working! Let's get this over with!" Chrono said

" Yeah!"

The ribbon was tied on their ankles as the whistle was blown. They started climbing the stairs.

" Man... These stairs don't end..." Chrono panted

" Let's keep going on... We're almost at the top..." Shion said

When they reached the top, a quiz was given.

" The United Sanctuary has six nations. Yes or no? Please choose one door..." Chrono read before wincing again

" I know the answer... Follow me." Shion said

They walked to the circle door as Shion opened it and they realized that they had went into the correct room.

" This next part is the obstacle course. All pairs will have to go through this course and press the button at the end of the course. The first three pairs to press the button will go onto the last event." The announcer said

" Not bad, considering that it was an easy question." Kamui commented

" I'm not surprised about the amount of people that passed the quiz but the obstacle course can be tricky." Misaki commented

" Tricky indeed... Kai must've been behind all that..." Miwa commented

" Yeah... He's the only guy who has the idea of putting a workout training with an obstacle course..." Kamui commented

" You're kidding..." Chrono said

" It's really an obstacle course..." Shion said

Swinging logs, basketballs bouncing all over the place and finally, a deep pool with styrofoam pads floating on it.

" Alright! We'll have to go through this together! Ready?" Shion ask

" You bet!" Chrono said

They started running with the ribbon still tied on their ankles as they jumped on the swinging logs. Now, they've arrived on the basketball course.

" They can hurt when you get hit. So how can we get through?" Shion ask

" Easy. Hit them back whenever they come at you! Let's go!" Chrono said

They ran as both kept deflecting the balls, no matter how much it hurts. Before long, they've arrived at the last course.

" Ready?! Jump on the count of three!" Chrono said

" Yeah!"

" One... two... three!"

They jumped on the pads as they prevented themselves from slipping as well. Soon, they've reached the button as they pressed it together.

" Oh. Not bad, Chrono and Shion!" Kamui commented

" Looks like the Tokoha and Kumi pair has arrived as well! And the third team is..." The announcer said

" Hello~" A cheerful voice said

They turned to see a red haired guy jumping towards them with a dark blue haired girl. Kamui and the others stoned.

" We've reached!" The man said

" Good job, Ren-sama." The girl said

" It was hard on you, Asaka." Ren said

" It's nothing." Asaka said

" Hey, Ren! You're not supposed to be in there!" Kamui shouted

" But it looks so much fun!" Ren said

A door suddenly opened as Kai entered and punched Ren's head.

" Get back in there right now! You're one of the top three fighting teams! Not a participant!" Kai scolded

" Ow! You're so mean, Kai! I'm just cheering on the participants!" Ren whined

" Whatever! Just get back in here!" Kai said, pulling on his ear

Ren was dragged back into the door with Asaka following behind them as the door closed. Chrono and the others were watching while sweat dropping.

" Oh! Looks like the third team is here! It's Team Tsuneto and Karu! Let's give it up for these three teams! Now then, in front of them, there are three doors! Our top three fighting teams are inside these doors! They just need to pick the door and go in to face our team!" The announcer said

" One of the doors, huh?" Chrono said before wincing again

" What do you think?" Shion ask

" I really wanna get my revenge! So... I say we go to the middle door!" Chrono said

" Then the middle door it is." Shion said

Tsuneto and Karu picked the third door while Tokoha and Kumi picked the first door. They were elevated up to the final stage as they were surprised at their opponents.

" Oh! There are our teams! The Tokoha and Kumi team is up against Olivier Gaillard and Ratie Curti! Team Tsuneto and Karu are up against the team of Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi! And finally... Team Chrono and Kiba are up against... Oh! Our world class fighters! Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai!" The announcer said

The wind blew as it indicated the upcoming fights...

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this chapter! Whew, a cliffhanger! Look forward to the upcoming fights! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
